


You could be King but watch the Queen conquer

by sunburst_city



Series: You could be king but watch the queen conquer [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Iwaizumi, Genderbending, Rule 63, female!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunburst_city/pseuds/sunburst_city
Summary: "Oh, it looks like Iwaizumi-san became captain, too." Kageyama comments. Koushi looks at him.

  "You know her, Kageyama?"

  Kageyama nods. "Iwaizumi Hajime-san was one of my senpai from Kitagawa Daiichi. She's Oikawa-san's ace. They used to play together in a co-ed team outside of school."
   Or: Iwaizumi Hajime is a girl, and Oikawa Tooru is a sap, as witnessed by Sugawara Koushi during the Inter-High.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a mighty need for fem!Iwa-chan just let me have this.

"Hm? I didn't know Aoba Johsai has a girl's team."

Koushi looks up from his gym bag as Tanaka voices his comment. They and the rest of the Karasuno team are sitting at the stands, watching the girl's division of the Inter-High as they wait for their next game. They’d already watched Michimiya and the rest of the Karasuno girls’ team barely pull through, and the next match is about to start.

Like Tanaka said, there is a group of girls in the familiar white and turquoise of Aoba Johsai heading into court A, ready to begin their warm-ups. Koushi wonders if they're as terrifying as their male counterparts.

"Looks like we're just in time!" a boy's voice exclaims from behind Karasuno. Three figures in white jerseys rush down the stairs to the very edge of the stands. Aoba Johsai's name gleams across their backs. Koushi recognizes them as Oikawa Tooru and the other two third year starters on the Seijou boy's team.

The tallest one with tan skin and thick dark eyebrows notices the Karasuno team. Beside Koushi, Daichi tenses. In the row in front of them, Tanaka and Noya have bristled themselves up for a fight. Koushi can't blame them. All previous encounters with Oikawa Tooru in or outside the court have been disastrous; it's difficult not to be wary.

But all the tall guy does is nod in acknowledgment at them before turning back to face the court. Oikawa doesn't even notice them. Strange, especially since he practically has a radar for opportunities to pick on Kageyama.

Oikawa is scanning the crowd below. His face is set in an excited, genuine grin so different from the mocking one he shoots his opponents on the court. It baffles Koushi to think this is the same terrifying person they know. Oikawa's eyes lock onto something on the court, and he points.

"There! Ready, Makki? Mattsun?"

"Yep." The two — Matsukawa and Hanamaki; Oikawa's nicknames jog Koushi's memory — reply, mischievous grins crawling up their faces. Koushi follows the direction of Oikawa's finger, but before he can determine who Oikawa is pointing at, Oikawa speaks again.

"Okay, one, two..."

The three boys take a deep breath, and together, they yell: "DO YOUR BEST, HAJIME-CHAN!"

Their yell is obnoxious and almost shriek-like. It reminds Koushi of the fangirls who cheer Oikawa on in matches.

Down below, the Seijou girl's team looks up. Some laugh, some roll their eyes. Almost all of them turn their heads towards the tan girl in the #4 captain's jersey.

The girl in the #4 jersey is stiff. She whirls around to glare in Oikawa's direction. Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa simply wave at her. The girl--Hajime, is it?--looks around before surreptitiously sending them a middle finger. Instead of being insulted, though, the boys laugh heartily.

"Oh, it looks like Iwaizumi-san became captain, too." Kageyama comments. Koushi looks at him.

"You know her, Kageyama?"

Kageyama nods. "Iwaizumi Hajime-san was one of my senpai from Kitagawa Daiichi. She's Oikawa-san's ace."

"Wait, ace?" Ennoshita asks.

"They played volleyball in a co-ed team outside of school. Iwaizumi-senpai sometimes helped out with the team, too, since KitaDai didn't have a girls' team." Kageyama replies. "Nobody is as in sync with each other as they are."

Koushi blinks, astounded at that bit of information. He thinks Oikawa is already pretty synchronized with his own team, especially with their pink-haired ace. To know that there is someone even more in tune with Oikawa, not to mention that it's Kageyama — the guy who sometimes has a near-telepathic connection with Hinata — who is saying that... The thought is pretty overwhelming.

After the warm-up, the match begins, with Seijou going up against Shirato High School. The two teams set take their positions on the court, and the game officially starts.

The first two points are service aces to Seijou, whose #2 has a pretty solid jump serve, though nowhere near as terrifying as Oikawa's. Her next serve is out, though, and the point goes to their opponent.

The battle for the next point is the first volley of the game. The ball nearly drops in Seijou's court, but their libero makes a spectacular save. #3 brings the ball to Iwaizumi for an A-quick. Iwaizumi goes for a powerful spike that smashes through the block like it isn't even there.

"Holy shit, that girl's got power." Tanaka says as the referee gives the point to Seijou. The crowd cheers a Seijou chant Koushi's never heard before (they even have different cheers for the boys' and girls' teams? Seijou sure is something else). The chant ends, and in the short silence that immediately follows, the three boys from the Seijou team begin yelling the cheer Koushi hears during the boys' matches. It rings clear across the court despite only being chanted by the three boys.

"GO, GO, HAJIME! PUSH IT, PUSH IT, HAJIME! ONCE MORE!"

Iwaizumi looks up exasperatedly. Koushi bets that if she can, she'd be yelling at them for being embarrassing. But it seems that the boys' antics aren't enough to trump the adrenaline rush that comes from a good spike. Slowly, her exasperated look morphs into a fond smile. It isn't long before she's grinning wildly, eyes crinkling with the force of her smile. She thrusts a fist towards their direction, before turning to her libero to commend her again on the save.

"Ooh, fatality." Seijou's ace snickers, followed by muffled laughter. Confused, Koushi looks over at the three, and-- wow. That's interesting.

Oikawa Tooru is half-slumped, half-crouched against the railing. Half his face is buried in his arms, but Koushi can still see part of the blush crawling up his neck. Oikawa suddenly shoots up straight and shakes his head as the blush recedes from his cheeks. He grips the rail as he leans forward, an awed, incredibly proud smile beaming across his face.

He looks at Iwaizumi like she's hung all the stars in the galaxy.

This girl must be something else, if she can make Oikawa look so smitten when Koushi has never seen Oikawa act like anything but a charming prince in the face of his fans.

The game continues on. Every time Iwaizumi scores, Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa chant the boys' cheer. The three boys cheer for the other girls, too, chanting along with Seijou's cheering squad; but they're always extra rowdy and enthusiastic when it's Iwaizumi who takes the point.

Aoba Johsai eventually takes the first set with a 25-19 score. Koushi is pretty impressed. The girls are incredibly versatile and smart in their plays, changing it up every now and then to keep their opponent off-balance.

Against their original plan, Karasuno decides to stay to watch the complete match instead of walking around. Besides, Oikawa and the others are so animated, and it's hard not to get swept away with them as well.

The second set lasts much longer than the first. Shirato changes their starting lineup at the beginning of the set, switching out a wing spiker and a middle blocker. The score creeps on with Aoba Johsai barely leading by a point.

"Hey," Hinata says as the other team scores by a block-out, "Is it just me, or are their blocks less scattered?"

"I'm amazed you even noticed something like that with your shitty blocking skills." Tsukishima says snidely, causing Hinata to squawk indignantly. Before a fight can break out, Kagegyama notices something.

"They're blocking out Iwaizumi-san's cross spikes." The rest of the Karasuno team look at the court.

"You're right. They're leading the ball straight to the libero." Ennoshita adds.

Iwaizumi comes up for a spike, and two blockers jump in her way. The new middle blocker ensures there isn't any room for her to slip a spike through, so Iwaizumi goes for a straight. Her spike is received by Shirato's libero, and their setter brings the ball to their middle blocker, who scores with a feint.

When Iwaizumi comes up for another spike, she tries busting through the block, but the new middle blocker shuts her down. Shirato manages to score twice in succession, taking the lead from Seijou.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Matsukawa yells, as Hanamaki starts yelling something about a bet with Iwaizumi.

Seijou has been trailing behind by a point for almost a full rotation now. With a score of 22-21 for Shirato, every play becomes even more critical as they near the set point.

The ball still hasn't dropped. It's the longest volley this match, and a truly fantastic one at that. Two blockers on the opposing team continue to dedicate themselves blocking out Iwaizumi's powerful cross spikes, forcing her to spike straights that the opposing libero manages to receive perfectly. Another Seijou wing spiker tries for a spike to the far corner, taking advantage of the space left open by the remaining single blocker, but Shirato's back row manages to get the ball back up. Koushi grips his seat in anticipation. He vaguely notices his teammates get caught in the tension as well.

"Go, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yells.

"Mine!" Iwaizumi yells when the ball comes back over to their side after a perfect receive. The setter brings the ball to her. She goes for another straight. It heads directly for the opposing libero before suddenly veering to the open space in the middle of the court, smashing onto the ground without anyone getting to touch it. The referee blows his whistle, giving the point to Seijou.

Behind Koushi, Hinata lets out an amazed "HUWOOOOH!!!" and Tanaka yells out a "HOW THE FUCK!? A SPIKE WITH A SPIN!?"

The crowd is reacting in a similar fashion, amazed at the last spike. Iwaizumi is yelling in victory. Meanwhile, the Seijou boys are too keyed up to even start their usual chant. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are jumping up and down, shouting incoherently. Oikawa is screaming his lungs out, pride shining in every bit of his posture.

"ONCE MORE, IWA-CHAN!"

Iwaizumi does the attack again and again and manages to score two more points, bringing the score to 24-22, with a match point for Seijou.

The next volley starts with a beautiful serve from Seijou's #2, barely received by Shirato. The free ball reaches Seijou's court. #3 sets to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi lets loose once again.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Tanaka yells at the sight of the spinning spike.

Shirato's libero dives for the ball and barely manages to get it in the air. It flies wildly. Koushi holds his breath as the ball is returned practically right above the net.

"Push it down!" Oikawa screams, though he didn't have to. Iwaizumi is already running up towards the net, palms poised outward for the ball. The middle blocker on the other team goes for the ball as well. Iwaizumi's opponent has height as an advantage, but she seems to have power and strategy on her side. She pushes down with her fingers. The ball drops onto the other court, and the referee's whistle blows. Aoba Johsai wins the match with two straight sets.

"That was a good game." Daichi comments. Koushi nods in agreement.

Oikawa claps once. "Alright, Makki, Mattsun! We can't let Iwa-chan beat us. Let's go find the rest of the team and win our own match."

"Eh, win or no, Taka will always get beaten Iwaizumi, anyway." Koushi overhears Matsukawa say as they pass by.

"Don't be fucking rude, Issei." The three bicker playfully, riding on the high of the Seijou girls' victory.

Daichi nudges Koushi. "We should go back, too."

Koushi nods, and together, they herd the team back to the boys' tournament.

"Did you see Iwaizumi-san's last few spikes? They went fwiiip! and then shwoom! So cool!" Hinata crows in awe as they walk, waving his arms everywhere.

"Hell yeah!" Tanaka says, getting pumped up for their next game. "Hey, Asahi-san, we should try that in the next match!"

"You probably shouldn't try that on a whim, that looked like it would be hard to control." Daichi tells Tanaka.

They reach their gym in minutes, just in time for their warm-ups to start. Without wasting time, Karasuno heads out onto the court assigned to them.

The court beside theirs is occupied by Seijou. Koushi can spot Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa, who seem to have met back up with their team.

Seijou's cheering squad is as intimidating as ever. Even though Karasuno isn't Seijou's opponent now, Koushi feels the pressure from their cheer weighing down on him. He tries to ignore them and focus on the warm-ups.

Suddenly, the cheers get louder and turn congratulatory in nature. Their energy changes so much that it draws the attention of many of the other schools, including Koushi and a few others from Karasuno.

Some girls from Aoba Johsai's female volleyball team have joined the squad in the stands, already changed out of their uniform and in matching jerseys. Members of the cheering squad move to make way for the girls, giving them the space at the very front and center, with their captain right next to the cheering squad's lead barker.

At the sight of the girls taking their spots, Seijou's boys' team pauses their warm-ups and cheers.

"Congrats on the win!"

"Congratulations!"

The girls yell their thanks and wishes the boys a good game. Iwaizumi takes a speakerphone handed to her and holds it to her mouth. When the crowd quiets down, she takes the opportunity to yell, "Your captain told me he'd treat you all to ramen if you win!"

"I said no such thing!" Oikawa's protest is lost in the sea of boys shouting out ramen orders. Koushi has to laugh, remembering the way some of his own teammates get when faced with the reward of free food at the end of practice.

Iwaizumi smirks. "Do your best out there. We believe in you."

Like a switch, the terrifying, intimidating Seijou is back. Every single one of them looks hyper-focused and famished for victory.

Oikawa thrusts his fist in Iwaizumi's direction. Iwaizumi returns the air-fistbump with her own. They both let their arms hang in the air for a moment before putting their fists down. Oikawa calls for warm-ups to resume. Before he can turn away completely, Koushi spots a fond smile on Oikawa's face. Iwaizumi says something to the barker, and the barker calls for a cheer, long and low, similar to the one they yell when Oikawa is up to serve. Oikawa's smile grows wider.

"Were they already dating back in KitaDai?" Koushi asks Kageyama as they line up to set.

"Hah?" The confusion in Kageyama's tone causes Koushi to look back at him. "They're not dating. They're best friends."

"Oh. They must've gotten together in high school, then. They look really close."

Kageyama looks back at Oikawa before shaking his head, brows furrowed. "That's how they've always acted."

"What?" Koushi looks back. Oikawa and the rest of Seijou have gone back to warming up, but every now and then Oikawa sneaks glances at Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye. Koushi thinks back to Oikawa's flushed cheeks during the girls' match and the unmistakably fond look in his eye, to the casual camaraderie and unwavering faith and support the two captains displayed with their brief banters, and it clicks.

Oh.

Daichi signals for spiking warm-ups to begin, and the last thought Koushi has related to Oikawa has him wondering if Oikawa knows Iwaizumi looks at him in the same way.

Probably not. Or else they wouldn't be so blatantly pining over each other, would they?

**Author's Note:**

> Can you even do a spike with a spin, I don't know. /shrug emoji
> 
> Shirato High School was one of the schools in the Spring High. They lost to Datekou in the representative playoffs. I picked it for no other reason than it sounded like Shiratorizawa l o l
> 
> Oikawa, Makki, and Mattsun are Iwa-chan's biggest fans and they do this in every game they can.


End file.
